My little Girl's sorting
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: Severus Snape is now a family man and he's watching his youngest get sorted.


_**My Little Girl's Sorting**_

Hogwarts Great Hall-first day of school…

Severus Snape was watching his youngest in the crowd of first-years. His youngest child, his darling baby girl was being sorted and he was very anxious for her. He knew that she was more than ready for what her future had in store for her. She was a determined little girl who wouldn't let anything stand in her way of her accomplishing her goal. Although, She was the baby of the family, She was very independent and headstrong. Truthfully, he was worried on his baby girl growing up and leaving her family behind. Out of all 5 of his children, seeing his baby leave was the one he had dreaded the most. Yes, she was only entering school now but he knew the time would fly by quickly and no one knew that as well as Severus Snape and his wife Hermione.

Severus and Hermione Snape had been married now for 21 years. They had gotten married when she was twenty, about three years after the war had ended. Hermione had been taking care of Snape while he was recovering from the wounds he had obtained from Nagini's terrible bite. As they got to know each other, they fell in love but they never confessed their love because Hermione was with Ron Weasley. Hermione and Ron broke up after realizing they had grown apart and felt it was better to remain friends. Shortly after their break-up, Severus proposed to Hermione and they were married shortly afterwards. Now, sitting here seeing his baby being sorted made it all seem so long ago.

"Malfoy, Starr." He heard his beloved wife Hermione call. My wife seems to be getting lovelier by the day. I am so blessed! She is amazing the way she puts up with everything and never complains. She is a rare woman indeed. I hope our two daughters grow up to be just like her and our three sons find woman like her. Hermione had taken over from McGonogall as the Transfiguration teacher when she was headmistress. McGonogall had retired some nine years earlier. She said that she had not wanted to be there as yet another generation began coming.

"Severus, I'm old. I know that, everyone knows that. Come on, your children are going start coming, that in my mind means that it has come full circle. I was a young professor when you started and now almost 50 years later, it's time for another generation of Snapes, Potters, Weasleys ,and even Malfoys to come." With that last speech, she retired from Hogwarts. Severus took over and Hermione became his deputy headmistress. Even as busy as she was, she still made time to be there for her children every step of their life. She wanted her children to remember her as their mother not some other woman. Their oldest was 19; Seraphina Honora Snape was truly my little girl. A lot of people say that she is my carbon copy which is true; the pale skin, the dark black hair and eyes, and even unfortunately my oversized nose. Seraphina had been in Slytherin. She was a prefect and head-girl, her grades were perfect and her father adored her even if she was getting married soon. She's my eldest so she will always be my little girl.

Their twins came next; Alan Darius and Darren Albus are 16. Alan and Darren both have bright blue eyes but Alan inherited his mother's brown hair and Darren his father's black hair. Alan took after both of us; he is a reader and barely socializes. He actually has to be forcibly dragged from his books. Like his mother, He has very few friends but he makes them for life. He is known as the know-it-all Snape always asking questions and has his hand up frequently. He was sorted into Ravenclaw and can't think of life outside of school. His brother Darren on the other hand was placed into Gryffindor. He is very social able, friendly, approachable, and open. He makes friends easily and seems to be always joking around. He is a keeper in Quidditch and is actually the captain this year. Truthfully, I don't know where he gets all that from considering his mother and I are nothing like that.

My younger son, Sebastian Severus is 13 years old. He was a surprise for sure, both of us had agreed that our family was complete but I guess not. Sebastian has his mother's brown hair and brown eyes. He was sorted into Ravenclaw and he does consider brains important. But, He wants to go defend and fight against evil just like his parents did. He dreams of becoming an auror. My son is a fighter which he has to be with two older brothers who tease him mercilessly but he is also a defender. He sticks up for and is a friend to the younger, weaker, bullied, and less fortunate. He is truly his mother's son which for that I am so proud of him.

Now, my girl, my youngest; Eleanor Minerva Snape is different. According to the doctors, she should not have been born. Hermione had been badly sick the whole pregnancy and was under observation. I had to go away on business for the school and Minerva McGonogall was staying with her. I thought I would have time to get to her but my girl decided to be born quickly and that she was. She was born in under an hour, record time. When I got back early the next day, my little girl was already named and born. Now, on the outside, she does look like a Snape child. She inherited her mother's curly brown hair but her eyes are unique; they are the prettiest shade of violet. At 11 years old, she already knows exactly what she wants to do in life. Her goal is to be trained to become a mediwitch and take over for Madame Promfrey one day.

"Headmaster Snape, Elle's up next." the flying instructor Fred Weasley Jr. who was also my daughter Seraphina's fiancee whispered from my left.

"Snape, Eleanor." my little girl walked confidently if albeit somewhat nervously up to the front.

"Another Snape, oh the possibilities. Wait, what do I see here. Where's the cunningness? You do have intelligence of that there is no doubt. I see determination and a strong desire for healing and helping others. Well then, I know exactly where you belong… Hufflepuff! You'll do well there."  
>She practically ran over to her table but not before I saw her turn around and wink at her mother and flash me her beautiful smile. Ah, my little girl was a Hufflepuff! Tell me again, why I was nervous. She will conquer the world, I know she will. I am her father after all!<p> 


End file.
